papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:-Nebulous-
Welcome to my Talk Page! Please leave me a message here if you need anything. -Nebula- Messages from PowerMiner Undo Edit Hey Nebulous, it's PowerMiner. Could you undo my edit at the Electric Blooper page? I deleted the category for deletion template and it made the entire page's contents disappear for some reason.. PowerMiner 18:18, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Delete Page Perhaps we should delete this page? http://papermario.wikia.com/wiki/Cloudy_Climb ^ was PowerMiner :P PowerMiner 17:54, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Messages from Slime Guy Merge Is this wiki going to be merged with the Mario wiki? Slime guy 07:50, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Candidates for Deletion I am deleting those templates from pages. I came to this wiki because on central it was put as inactive. I just realised that I am no1 on the leader board. Slime guy 08:39, March 3, 2012 (UTC) There is 374 pages that are canidates for deletion, we need more help to delete them Slime guy 17:21, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Administrator I know it seems a bit early but can be a admin? Slime guy 11:08, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Now that i come to think about it i have only been on a day. I will try to edit everyday. To get rid of the templates quicker could you just use rollback that idea just came to mind Slime guy 16:20, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Ideas Hi, can we have badges for enemies like koopas and other enemies. Slime guy 08:43, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for making the forum and koopa badges. Is it alright if i make beta-elements pages for the paper mario games? Slime guy 17:14, March 19, 2012 (UTC) This wiki could have a idea page for the upcoming game. Slime guy 10:32, March 17, 2012 (UTC) New Templates On the Fuzzy pages i made a template directly on the Fuzzy page and it has not saved as a (Navigation Template) template, could you please fix and save it if you know how to :) Slime guy 17:09, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for making the template! I have made a Yux one by looking at your edits so now i can make templates! I am still testing my signatures. 16:35, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Template changes Sure go ahead Slime guy 06:08, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Miscellaneous I just realised that there is two pages for Jr Troopa: Jr. Troopa and Jr Troopa. Slime guy 09:01, March 10, 2012 (UTC) HI. I have added Headbonk Goomba to the Goomba category, hope you are allright with that Slime guy 15:50, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Well i didn't get the rights, but i like how you probably used the snipping tool on that poll. Slime guy 16:15, March 22, 2012 (UTC) I just realised how to make a signature! Slime guy 08:01, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Beta elements are what was going to be in a game, but was then taken out. There was a black goomba called kamikaze goomba and monty moles. In super paper mario a variety of boomboxer and muth enemy were originaly in the game. Slime guy 15:36, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for putting me in the User Spotlight! :D Slime guy 14:53, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Messages from Deluxe.Gamer123 Chat Hello. Are you online at the current moment? I would like to chat. Deluxe.Gamer123 02:15, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Chat again?Deluxe.Gamer123 04:53, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Can you chat with me (again)? Deluxe.Gamer123 01:33, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorry if I am wasting your time, but can you chat with me? (Again) Again, sorry if this is just a waste of time. Deluxe.Gamer123 02:59, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Can I meet you on chat? I want to tell you about something. Deluxe.Gamer123 00:39, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Music Hello. Could you help me add the music http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PrQpM8beYCo to my page? Deluxe.Gamer123 01:34, March 10, 2012 (UTC) And, could you also add http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-EDhb2m8qhk&feature=related and http://youtube.com/watch?v=RFKrhiKrbHo&feature=related? Deluxe.Gamer123 01:39, March 10, 2012 (UTC) New Page Hello. Just wanted to check if I could make a page on Lumpy. Deluxe.Gamer123 00:07, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Messages from Mr. Parakarry Hey and thanks! I've noticed that a few partner pages have already looked fancy enough compared to most of them that I just couldn't leave the them to be. Plus, it's much easier to keep track of a character and their infos by separating them into different contents so people know what they're reading and what not. I usually start off with a brief info of the character (Quotes are usually optional), then begin with their background / history and so on. As for the design, we can use it for other areas if you like. After all, you are the admin. ;) Lakilulu Heh, I'm happy to have noticed it. If I didn't, who knows what readers would've thought. Mr. Parakarry 16:47, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Messages from Maestro CSS #Go to MediaWiki:Wikia.css #Paste this code: .WikiHeaderRestyle > nav li.marked .subnav-2 > li a:hover { text-decoration: none !important; border: 0px solid #E10102; box-shadow: 0px 0px 15px 1px #E10102 inset; border-radius: 20px; } #Publish #Clear cache #OBSERVE CSS Complete Well, 'tis done. I can't believe I finished it today. o_O The wiki looks MUCH better, but regardless, I need to know if you want something changed. As things currently stand, four colors are being used in the scheme. If you want to modify them at all, change the hex codes on: *Template:Color/Blue *Template:Color/Red *Template:Color/White *Template:Color/Yellow Just change the hex code and clear your cache. I left the old blue hex code on the talk page for its template, so if you want to try it now to see how it looks, you can just put it on the template subpage. I have locked them so people can't just change the colors for the wiki willy-nilly, and I have removed my own administrator rights. There is nothing more you need to do, the code has been written, validated, and installed, so I hope you like it! ~maestro ''Edit: My bad, I still have admin rights. It won't let me take them away from myself.'' Messages from Bookworm Hi Nebula! I'm glad you kept this wiki alive because, well, I just really enjoy the Paper Mario games. All the effort you put it is super appreciated. Well, I just redid the Queen Jaydes page, and I hope to redo more articles in the near future. I jsut wanted you to know that you're not alone. We got this! Bookwormvideogamer 02:47, March 31, 2012 (UTC)Bookwormvideogamer13Bookwormvideogamer 02:47, March 31, 2012 (UTC) You introduced me twice.... THANK YOU! :P UltraMarx2.0 16:11, April 8, 2012 (UTC)UltraMarx2.0 Friends with Yoshi Wiki Hey, can you see this blog? They're both really successful and good wikis, so I was wondering... (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 21:12, April 23, 2012 (UTC) On the bomberto page, there isn't a stub note I am on chat nowDeluxe.Gamer123 04:55, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey I'm here I'll meet you on chat.Deluxe.Gamer123 01:10, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Me and MassiveSodaDuck from the yoshi wiki were thinking about making a wiki alliance, and we would like to know if paper mario wiki would like to join. This alliance will start off with mariowiki , yoshi wiki, http://yoshiadditfan.wikia.com/wiki/Yoshi_addit_fan_Wiki%7Cyoshi addit fan wiki , and hopefully your wiki. Write Back Soon, Random yoshi 777 02:44, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Paper Mario Wiki I glad to hear that your wiki is having a vote on the possible alliance. Please alert me of the results when it is over. Hope to see you in the alliance, Random yoshi 777 15:12, May 6, 2012 (UTC) more about the possible alliance: DK wiki and Mario Kart wiki might also join.Random yoshi 777 21:34, May 9, 2012 (UTC) and the yoshi addit fan wiki will not join. for now...Random yoshi 777 21:35, May 9, 2012 (UTC) how much longer is your vote going on, we need to know if you're wiki is joining the alliance or notRandom yoshi 777 14:47, May 12, 2012 (UTC) :D Hi, Neb! A sysop from the Yoshi Wiki, Booswithanger, wanted to help out here. Just letting you know. P.S. I recommend him for rollback. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 21:15, May 14, 2012 (UTC) about the alliance your wiki is the only one that has not said if your going to join, so please tell if you areRandom yoshi 777 01:28, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Please make him an admin... Neb. Booswithanger NEEDS adminship at this wiki. He is more active than ANYONE. No joke. Look at his contribs. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 13:36, May 19, 2012 (UTC) OK, we're ready to start the alliance. Please tell me when you can be avalible for a chatRandom yoshi 777 14:01, May 19, 2012 (UTC) @ MassiveSodaDuck Hope you're not just some alternate account just nominating him to be an admin. Plus, begging for someone to be promoted just gives them less chances of becoming a higher class. Unless you asked him to request for rights, then we can talk on that. 15:25, May 19, 2012 (UTC) @ Nebulous Which also reminds me, Slime Guy's request for rights for moderator has been overdue for quite a while. It started back in late april and the results has been at "3 - yes" and "4 - no" ever since. He should've already failed to be nominated as one but it seems just a week ago someone was able sneak at the last minute to cast vote on yes. Meaning it's a tie, so... I need you to decide on that. 15:25, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- In case you guys haven't noticed, I haven't been very active lately. I should be back and working hard again within a week, but in the meantime, cut me some slack on getting back with answers to your questions, huh? :P Anyway, Booswithanger will have to file a request on our Request for Rights page if he's interested, and he'll have to become a Moderator before becoming an Admin. Sorry for the inconvenience, but we have to stick to the rules, or else there'd be no point in having them. If I was going away for good, it'd be a different story, but... As for the alliance, we'll chat as soon as I'm back. Sorry again for the inconvenience. Finally, if the vote was a tie, we're unfortunately going to have to wait for someone else to vote. If it's still a tie when I get back, I'll make the decision myself. Sorry again, guys, I'll be back as soon as I can be. -Nebula- How do you put those master thingies on your page?Deluxe.Gamer123 01:53, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey, DeluxeGamer here. If you have the time, could you meet me on chat? Wanna tell you somthing.Deluxe.Gamer123 02:59, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Um, Hi. You said you were back so could you meet me on chat soon?Deluxe.Gamer123 06:51, July 12, 2012 (UTC) 3:00 A.M. EST Is during the day, right? If so, that will work.Deluxe.Gamer123 23:54, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello Nebulous, I just have a quick question. Do all the names of articles in the text need to be in bold? I see that on some pages they are in bold, but on some of them aren't. I was just wondering if it even mattered if they were in bold or not. If they are supposed to be in bold, I wouldn't mind at all helping putting them in bold. Thank you in advance for your reply. -- [[User:Finnfionnafan321|'Finnfionnafan, the Ultimate fan of']] [[User_talk:Finnfionnafan321|'Tord From Eddsworld']] 03:00, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey. Right when you notice this message, go on chat. That's the time I plan...XD P.S. Don't go on at 3:00 in the morning, cause' I'll be asleep.Deluxe.Gamer123 18:18, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Hang on I'm still here go on chatDeluxe.Gamer123 22:51, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Deletion. Hey Nebulous, I think we should delete the Koopa Bros. page. We already have a seperate page for each of the Koopa Bros., so I feel that there is no point in keeping it here. Either that, or I think we should delete all four of the Koopa Bros. pages. -- Finnfionnafan, a HUGE Mario Fan 17:56, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Demotion? Hey Nebula (hope it is okay to call you that), but I have noticed two admins that have not edited in a REALLY long time, so I think that they should get demoted. They are ~Glow~ and Kperfekt722 It is up to you if you want to demote them or not, but ~Glow~ has not edited since 2010, and Kperfekt722 has not edited since 2011, making them both really inactive. Again, it is up to you if you want to demote them or not. -- [[User:Finnfionnafan321|'F']][[User_Talk:Finnfionnafan321|'F']][[User_Blog:Finnfionnafan321|'F']] 21:56, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I found two other admins that have both not edited since 2011, so you can demote them if you want, because they are really inactive. They are Zmario and Beep21. -- [[User:Finnfionnafan321|'F']][[User_Talk:Finnfionnafan321|'F']][[User_Blog:Finnfionnafan321|'F']] 18:39, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Vandal Hi Neb, just to let you know a user called Kaitlyn Dunlap reported that Papaluis664 is a vandal, so he is on the Paper Mario Wiki: Vandalism Log. Slime guy 06:55, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Sorry about that. Won't do it again :) :) :) : ):) Yoshi Wiki needs help Hi I came from Yoshi Wiki and i see we were affiliates and we asking if you can help us our with editors like maybe promoting since we've been doing to you the last couple of months. And i see your lacking editrs too so I promise to help out your wiki too Best of wishes AquaYoshi (talk) 18:42, September 25, 2012 (UTC) concern I am a bit concerned about the tattle log page because the page says it's a database about all 152 tattle log entries but it only shows the first 20 tattle log entries. We should fix this.Super mario bros 4 (talk) 05:01, October 6, 2012 (UTC) It has never been at at 152 and is a long and boring process to make and there are not pictures for all enemies on paper. Slime guy 13:32, October 6, 2012 (UTC) The super mario wiki has ithttp://www.mariowiki.com/Paper_Mario:_The_Thousand-Year_Door/Bestiary Super mario bros 4 (talk) 21:33, October 6, 2012 (UTC) 108.72.24.207 replaced the main page with the words "PAPER MARIO RULEEEEEZZZZZZ" and he replaced the O'Chunks article with the words " HE SUCKS DICK AND HE'S GAY". is that vandalism? if so, would you please put him on the vandal list? - random wikia contributer. vandalism? hi, 108.72.24.27 deleted the main page and the O'Chunks article and replaced them with something obscene. is that vandalism? if so, could you please put his name on the vandal list?- unknown wikia contributer Vandalisim The IP adress 71.84.70.124 should be blocked because of Peachy Peach. He created the page peachy peach but only wrote 'peachy peach!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'. Super mario bros 4 (talk) 02:51, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Ello Ello Nebulous, I'm a new user on this wiki and I noticed that when I made an edit here, I had received a message from a wikia staff member :/ That means all Admins here have been pretty inactive lately. I'm leaving this message in hopes that you'll be active here again (not trying to force you to do anything) but yeah, it's pretty dead on this wiki. I'll be waiting for your response :D ♠M18 0♠ 06:57, November 23, 2012 (UTC) It's all good man, I hope everything gets better with the connections. While I was here I found a few pages here that were about other Mario games like this one. I really think those should be deleted :/ From ♠M18 0♠ 01:17, December 5, 2012 (UTC) ☆Spotlight☆ Hey man, have you ever got this wiki spotlighted? Well, if not then in my opinion I think it will help this wiki greatly. Spotlight is the links on the bottom of pages that links you to other wikis (advertisement basically). So if we get this wiki spotlighted, it'll most likely attract new editors to the wiki :D But there are some rules tho, first, an admin needs to request it (you) on Community Central, second, we need to make sure every single page on this wiki is categorized and aren't stub pages. I hope you consider this :) I'll help out with the requirements and stuff :3 From ♠M18 0♠ 03:42, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Magnus von Grapple. Ello Nebula. :D May I ask you a question? There is a page called Magnus Von Grapple , but when I look, there is another page called Magnus von Grapple . Can you please delete the Magnus von Grapple page? Thanks! :DThe GOAT named THOMAS aka Thomas's #1 fan! (talk) 04:46, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Projects Hello there! Thanks for the welcome. Anyway... What do you think if the wiki start creating its own projects? I was thinking that a project will make more orderly the wiki. For example: We can do a project about enemies, stickers from , items, places, bosses, partners, pixls (maybe), moves (attacks), etc. What do you think? If you agree I can do the templates for the projects. If you don't agree, it's ok you're the admin. Well, Good-Bye. Templates I don't know if you like them... But here there are some I made: I choose random colors. You can change them when you want. Also if you want change the name of the templates and please fix the spelling/grammar. I'm sorry if I can't help in the spelling/grammar. If you see, in my user I say that my first language it's the Spanish, not English. Also I need to do more for the users who wanna be in. Bye. Hello. I would like to report a double-article. There's both a Superbombomb page and a Superbombbomb page. You are an admin, so could you fix it? Acj2013 (talk) 17:16, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Acj2013 I hope you don't mind, but I re-created the Peachy Peach article. I saw in your talk page that someone doing vandilism created the page, but put it in awful shape. I re-created it, but I am telling you in case it's supposed to be protected. Acj2013 (talk) 20:32, May 13, 2013 (UTC)Acj2013 I have encountered an editing glitch where all text becomes bold without selection. This could be found on the page I just made. So, I have created a template which could tell that the article is glitched: by action=edit}} fixing it. ''|border=red}} I hope it becomes of use. Acj2013 (talk) 18:30, May 15, 2013 (UTC)Acj2013 Could you make my glitch template into a real template page? Thanks... Thank you for helping me on categorizing Torque. Now I know I had permission to create that new category along with the pages. Acj2013 (talk) 23:44, May 28, 2013 (UTC) An article that should stay on the user's profile. (Creator was Gamer Zachary) http://papermario.wikia.com/wiki/My_avatar Whoops! Sorry about my previous post! I forgot the signature. The post above (that's not about Torque) shows what I was talking about. Acj2013 (talk) 18:27, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Funny picture! My funny picture!!! Rd Manebog (talk) 08:16, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for letting me try to be a moderator, but I still need to think about it... My native language it's Spanish, not English, I can be pretty good at it, but maybe it's not enogh to be a moderator... Also, if I find someone in the chat, it can be doing vadalism, and if I don't understand what he or she is doing... That would be like a fail. Maybe I need to study more English. Specially the grammar, I think my spelling it's alright... When I think I'm ready... Well, I will see then... Thanks and see ya. Excuse me... Excuse me... An anonymous user put someone called "Xavier" in this page. I really don't know if that user is really a Moderator/Admin. I search for that user and I didn't found it. I'm still not sure what to believe... That's why I didn't erase/edit that. (Also I think I can't edit that page). Thanks for the kind words! I do have a couple questions, actually. As you may or may not have seen, a page I created is lacking images because I do not have any images that I own. Is there a good source for images that are "free game," so to speak? I understand there are copyright laws coming into play, and since I am fairly new to Wiki editing, I'm not currently familiar with copyright laws regarding wiki pages and/or video game images being used online. So if there is any help you can provide with this, even something as simple as pointing me in the right direction, I would certainly appreciate it. It would also certainly make me feel better about my edits, as well as help me make better edits. Secondly, I'm wondering if there are certain citation requirements for images and information? I understand most information is user edited, so there may not be any issues there. However (this is closely tied to my first question), I do not have any idea how to properly cite images to avoid copyright issues. I don't want to cause any legal issues by doing something incorrectly, so again, any help would be appreciated. Thanks again, and I look forward to continued work with you and everyone else on the wiki! Hereafter289 (talk) 02:57, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Just What I Needed Thank you very much for your help. I'm sorry I put you on the spot like that, but it turns out you knew precisely what I needed to know! I glanced over the new users page, but I'll be sure to give it a much more thorough read before I ask any more questions. I'll be sure to come to you if I have any more though! Thank you again, and I hope you have a pleasant day (or evening)! Hereafter289 (talk) 01:11, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Glitched Article! When I was adding an image by making an enemy infobox template, the AirMeow page became glitched! I don't know how to fix it. Acj2013 (talk) 20:34, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Duplicated Articles For a list, see File:Duped.jpg Acj2013 (talk) 02:13, September 9, 2013 (UTC) I can't wait to be an admin! I think I can be excempt from the rule because I show very quick editing skills, plus I have administrative rights on several other wikis, look on my "Favorite Wikis" page, all four of them I have founder/admin status on. CalzoneManiac (talk) 08:32, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Affiliate Hello, friend of JosephtheElite/Mario Party Wiki Founder/MarioWiki Admin, Dreb607 would like to ask if you would like to be our sister wiki with the following wikis: *MarioWiki *Mario Party Wiki *Mario Kart Racing Wiki That and we'll be teaming up as a group of Nintendo Wikis. We'll mention other wikis we teamed up with on the main page. I can make a affiliate template of you want me to/Dreb607 02:28, January 30, 2014 (UTC) You forgot to put MarioWiki on the main page.Dreb607 02:18, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Admin Request? Hey there Nebula, A few minutes ago, I applied for a moderator position per your suggestion, as I finally feel like I can take the responsibility. I just wanted to know if I had submitted my request for moderator's rights correctly or not, so if you could please check and get back to me via my talk page whenever you can, that'd be great. Thanks! Assassin5061 (talk) 21:23, June 24, 2014 (UTC)Assassin5061 1000 Pages! Congratulations to the for surpassing 1000 pages! I've updated the Wiki's listing on Encyclopedia Gamia's RPG Portal with a Silver Star to reflect this. Best of luck! -Revitalizer (talk) 19:12, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Are you Still Here? So, I don't know if you remember me but I edited alot awhile ago. I've recently returned about two months ago and the wiki had many users but it looks like if no one is here anymore. If you could return a reply I will be happy. If not, well, it seems that the wiki is....abandoned.Dragonballgtgoku (talk) 19:57, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, Sorry for the duplicate messages. Something glitched Dragonballgtgoku (talk) 19:57, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Are you still here? Are you still editing here? There aren't any users here and it's kinda sad there's no one here... Please reply if possible. Dragonballgtgoku (talk) 19:54, August 16, 2014 (UTC) It's quite alright Nebula. When I returned in June, no one was active so I decided to help out. Dragonballgtgoku «Talk Page» 03:28, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Hi Nebulous, I'm PegasusMan. I was wondering if I (or somebody) could make a page where people could write fanfictions on. I tried searching for the word "fanfiction," but nothing came up. Does this Wikia not have a fanfiction page, or did I miss something? Thanks, PM. -PM (talk) 18:18, June 20, 2015 (UTC)PM Props :) Just wanted to give you props for your work on this wiki, I remember you and Comrade (previously Goku) had worked really hard on it back in 2013-2014. Emario407 (talk) 04:15, January 25, 2018 (UTC) Hello Hi im mr.yoshi and ii have been on the wiki for a while do you have any tips - Mr.yoshi 3/12/18 10:57